I Need to Know, Volpina Alt Ending
by OlympusLeague13
Summary: How did he know? How did Cat Noir know that the Adrien dangling from the top of the Eiffel tower was just an illusion? And why did Ladybug care so much that she was willing t give up her Miraculous for Adrien Agreste? The crime-fighting duo confront each other on these questions, and confession are made. A reveal fic. Just what I think should have happened at the end of Volpina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfiction on this website, and since I'm not really sure what else other authors write in the author's note up here, all I have to say is...enjoy! And don't forget to review and follow!**

* * *

Cat Noir stood outside his bathroom door for a minute, thinking hard. Why did Ladybug care so much about him? No. Scratch that. Not him, Cat Noir, but him, Adrien Agreste. And when he had leaned his head against the door, why did it feel like Ladybug too had leaned her head against the door? He let out a long sigh. No way to know for sure. Ladybug was gone now. His head snapped up, as he rushed to his open window and searched the skies. Ladybug was gone now! And she would be heading back to the Eiffel Tower to say good-bye to him.

But he wasn't there. As far as she knew, though, he hadn't moved and was simply waiting for her to get back. Which meant, in order for him not to blow his secret, or for her not to lower her, let's face it, already low romantic opinion of him, he'd have to beat her to the Eiffel Tower! Oh, that was definitely a hard task. A hard task indeed. But, he was after all, Cat Noir. If anyone could do it, it would be him. As he crouched on the edge of his window, a small beep rang out.

He glanced down at his black ring, just in time to see it turn white, and the rest of his costume burned away as well, leaving him in his standard Agreste Brand clothes. Adrian let out a groan before falling backwards and into is room from the window. As he wearily got up and brushed himself off, he cursed his rotten, black cat luck. Now he'd have to recharge Plagg before transforming again, and beating Ladybug to the Eiffel Tower.

Oh well. At least Plagg was a fast eater. He'd just have to hope that Ladybug's kwami was a slow one.

* * *

Slow. So slow! "Tikki, hurry up!" Marinette exclaimed to the little kwami, who was munching a chocolate chip cookie as fast as she could, which, for the record, wasn't much. "I'm eating as fast as I can!" The little ladybug kwami assured her holder. Marinette anxiously looked around the rooftops for any sign of her partner. Surely Cat Noir wouldn't have left yet, would he? On normal days she wouldn't have cared too much if he took off without saying goodbye. That never happened, by the way. But today, ever since Volpina was defeated, for now anyways, she had a pressing question in her mind. How had he known? How could Cat Noir have bet with Adrian's life like that? If it had really been him-

No. Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. It wasn't Adrien. He was safe, she had just checked that. She glanced down to see Tikki still eating that single cookie. And the little kwami wasn't even halfway done! Although, who could blame her? Because of the attack, Marinette had to skip lunch. She sure could use a cookie right now...Tikki saw Marinette gaze longingly at the cookie in her little hands. She giggled.

"Marinette, you have an extra in your purse. You can eat it, I don't need it." The girl's face lit up.

"Thanks Tikki!"

As Marinette ate the delicious cookie, from her own bakery, she couldn't help but think about her mysterious partner. As much as she wanted to deny it, Marinette had to admit that Ladybug really wanted to know who was behind the charming, yet reckless mask. Of all the people who walked in the bakery every day, was it possible that Cat Noir was one of them? She gazed up longingly at the Eiffel Tower, where, hopefully, Cat Noir still sat, waiting for her. Oh well. Her questions would probably never get answered, but she had a couple that certainly had to be.

* * *

Cat Noir hopped onto the railing of the Eiffel Tower and sat down, leaving one leg dangling off, and he tilted his head back into the warm mid-afternoon sun. Running a hand through his golden hair, Cat Noir let himself catch his breath and think. He had actually beaten Ladybug to the Eiffel Tower! How had that happened? Maybe...hmm. Maybe he had been right? Ladybug must have stopped on the way to recharge. Her kwami must really have been slow. Or, she must be eating herself. His stomach growled. Cat Noir groaned. Maybe lunch _would_ have been a great idea...

He gazed out over Paris, hoping to catch some sight of the red-and-black clad superhero. Every day, every minute, every _second_ he spent with her, the more he wanted to know who she truly was. What was she so afraid of? If only he had known Ladybug would take so long, then he could have taken all the time in the world and searched every street on his path. Surely he would have caught a glimpse of the girl. She would have been in too much of a rush to hide herself. Oh well. Cat Noir let out a long sigh and leaned back once more, closing his eyes.

* * *

Ladybug was on the nearest rooftop, and was about to yo-yo onto the railing of the Eiffel Tower, when she spotted a lean, black, figure. She gently contracted her yo-yo and peered closer. Ladybug unintentionally let out a girlish giggle. It was none other than Cat Noir, leaning back on the railing as though he hadn't a care in the world. Even Ladybug had to admit, with the sun glinting off his leather clad costume, and golden hair...he actually looked pretty cute! Maybe, in a world without Adrien-

No! Not a world without Adrien. Now _that_ was a scary thought. Ladybug swung up on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower, being extremely cautious to not make a sound. She slowly crept closer and closer, hoping to surprise the unsuspecting feline.

* * *

Cat Noir let himself relax and enjoy the warmth and peace of the moment. He _never_ got moments like these. Not as Adrien Agreste.

As that side of him, he always had t look poised and elegant. Maintain the "picture of perfection" that came with being the son of the ever-famous Gabriel Agreste. His schedule was also packed with fencing lessons (which came in handy as Cat Noir), piano (he enjoyed those), Chinese, (those really helped him get to know Marinette, she had needed his help communicating, and he got to spend the day with her! Not that he like her...or anything), and his photo shoots for his father.

His life as Cat Noir was _definitely_ more interesting. But anytime he had to transform, it was because there was another akumatised villain. Sure Adrien got to unleash his wild side, his _true_ side, but he never got time to just lie there, basking in the sun, and enjoying the world around him. Except...well, except whenever Ladybug was late for patrol. That rarely ever happened, but, even though he cherished each and every moment with Ladybug, some alone time with no action would really help him. Still, ever since he became Cat Noir, he'd never felt so, so _free_. That was who he truly was.

Unfortunately, Ladybug never seemed to find him too appealing. But she'd come around. Speaking of which...His cat ears ruffled ever so slightly, and he detected a slight shift in the air around him. And then there was the smell. More like a...delightful aroma. Chocolate chip cookies. Ladybug...she always smelled like chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven. Kind of like Marinette's bakery, and Marinette too...Ladybug's smell was distinct, at least to him, with his enhanced smell and hearing. And she was getting closer. He kept his eyes closed ad relaxed.

A cocky smile played on his lips. _Let her come,_ he thought. _Make her wonder._

* * *

Ladybug stepped closer, silent as night, even though it was still around she could clearly see his face. Was that a cocky grin on his face? She wondered why. He couldn't _possibly_ have heard her coming, _could_ he? She had been so _quiet_. Ladybug shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Of _course_ he hadn't heard her coming. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

* * *

 **That's all for today guys! Ill be sure to update soon, and post stories for other things as well, although Miraculous is definitely one of my favorites! All reviews are appreciated, and don't forget to follow!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. 4 weeks or something like that by now, right? Well, before you get too upset, hear me out. I've been stuck in the hospital for two weeks with a grand total of 10 needles, and 7 sleepless nights full of pain and misery. Hopefully that'll ease your anger a bit. For now, here's another nice, long chapter, and I'll be posting more miraculous stories soon! Have at it...**

* * *

Cat Noir felt a gentle hand brush his shoulder.

But before it settled down he said, "Ladybug...," his eyes still closed. He felt it draw back.

"How did you know?" A soft voice breathed. That's when he opened his eyes and blinked, as the bright sunlight filled his vision. Cat Noir hopped off the railing and turned to face his partner.

"I can always tell when you're around M'lady," he simply said, and was pleased to see that a small smile played on Ladybug's face, as she grew serious.

"Cat Noir, we need to talk. Now."

He was taken aback by her dire and desperate tone.

What was so important that she needed to talk about? To him no less. Nonetheless, he was ready to listen. Always.

"Of course. But whatever about?" His curiosity was building; He had never seen her this serious before. Then again, today's battle was also unlike any other. Volpina, the villian, had become akumatized after a run-in with Ladybug. Even after defeating her, Lila still had bitter feelings towards his lady. He had a sinking feeling that today wasn't the last they'd see of Volpina. Maybe it was about that...

* * *

Ladybug took a deep breath. Her question may be too blunt, but she needed an answer.

* * *

"How did you know?" She asked. Cat Noir stepped back. He should have anticipated this question. His did he not see it coming? Maybe he could get out of this. The superhero decided to feign innocence.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, hoping Ladybug hadn't noticed his slight stutter at the beginning.

* * *

Oh she had noticed alright. She had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about. Yet still she repeated the question and pressed on.

"How did you know that the kid Volpina was holding was an illusion and not the real Adrien Agreste?"

* * *

Cat Noir sighed. How could he tell her the true reason? That was just it. He couldn't. So, he tried to avoid it by returning to his original argument.

"I just knew, okay?"

* * *

Ladybug studied his eyes. They looked nervous, and his ears and tail twitched the slightest bit. He knew something, but he didn't want to tell her. Cat Noir was hiding something, but what? And why? Ladybug knew she needed to know more.

"But how could you be so sure?" She asked him, her voice rising, and lower lip trembling now. "What if that was the real Adrien?"

* * *

Cat Noir stepped back, struck with the truth of the matter.

"I-," He tried to think of an answer. What if he wasn't Adrien? And that really could have been another person. When given the choice to give up their Miraculous, or the person, what would he have done? Of course the obvious first reaction would be to give up their Miraculous instead of chancing it.

But, given more time and thought, there were also some loopholes to this. For instance, if Volpina really did drop the person down the Eiffel Towers, either Ladybug or he could easily catch the person. And on the off chance that they don't...

"Well, if it was the real Adrien, that would mean at worst, one life lost vs. all the people in Paris!" He retorted, with the argument that made the most sense. To him, anyways.

* * *

Ladybug shook her head fervently. A life lost? How could that be so, so okay with him?

Especially Adrien's...how could Cat Noir be so heartless? Sure, if Hawk Moth had their Miraculouses, Paris would be miserable, but no one would die, right? She hoped. After all, Ladybug would have gladly given up her Miraculous if it meant Adrien would be safe, even if she endangered all of Paris. Although, she hadn't been thinking straight when "Adrien," A.K.A., Volpina's illusion, had been threatened.

Maybe there was some truth to what Cat Noir was saying. Either way, he couldn't risk people's lives like that!

"But Cat Noir, our job is to protect every citizen in Paris! You can't just bet with people's lives like that. Especially not with Adrien's..." her voice faltered at the end, realizing what she just said. Had she revealed too much? Ladybug took a step back, brining her hand up to her mouth in recognition of her obvious mistake.

* * *

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow and shook his head in irritation. She couldn't really blame him! His argument made the most sense, but Ladybug's emotions got in the way.

Her emotions...she never let her emotions get in the way of her life as a savior of Paris. That was something he admired, and also, he wasn't afraid to admit, was irritated by, since this was the reason she kept shutting him down. But for her to let her feelings slip, that only ever happened when she was around him. No, scratch that. Not him. Adrien. Could it be possible that his civilian self had something to do with this?

The last thing he needed was another girl fawning over him because he was a model.

Especially not Ladybug. Well, only one way to find out.

"Why do you care so much about this "Adrien Agreste" guy?" He demanded, making air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. "I mean, you were willing to give up your Miraculous for him! I know he wasn't just a random civilian to you," Cat Noir finished, crossing his arms over his chest, and waiting for an answer. Ladybug froze, as Cat Noir held her gaze, daring her to answer.

* * *

"I-I...," Ladybug stammered. But, was unable to come up with an excuse. Should she tell him? He already suspected something, so she might as well come clean. There was no way to get out of this one anyways. Ladybug sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry Cat Noir, but I- I love him," she said, turning away so she wouldn't have to see the hurt in eyes.

* * *

Now it was Cat Noir's turn to step back. His hands fell limply to his side, as his jaw hung open. This couldn't be happening!

Ladybug. The Ladybug. His Ladybug, only liked him for his looks and his money. Of all the people...He stood there in shock, wondering so much about this was going to affect them, (and boy was it going to change everything) that he almost missed what she said next.

"Most people know him as a handsome, rich model-," Cat Noir sighed at that. Of course. But Ladybug hadn't heard him and continued on.

"But...I've gotten to know him for who he really is..." Cat Noir's ears perked up at this point. "...I'll admit I didn't like him much when we first met. I sorta accused him of scheming with the school bully to make my life miserable, but...I was wrong. I was so wrong!" Cat Noir had a weird sense of déjà vu. Why did this seem so familiar?

"He helped me out, and I realized, there's so much more to him than meets the eye. He's so sweet, and kind, and misunderstood..."

Cat Noir felt a gush of emotions. Who was Ladybug who knew him so well?

"And yes, he's cute too, but besides that he's amazing. And even though I've hardly been able to talk to him, I- I love him Cat Noir, I'm sorry..."

Cat Noir stood there, stunned into silence for the second time in 5 minutes. He knew someone who hated him at first, then, after he had helped her and opened up about his problems, she had smiled.

And when she had smiled, she lit up the dark, stormy night when their friendship truly blossomed. He never payed attention to this fact before, but ever since that fateful day, all she'd do was stutter around him. His eyes widened in realization. Could it be possible...that...Ladybug was...Marinette? No, no, it couldn't be. Right? Cat Noir shook those thoughts from his head.

He couldn't think about who Ladybug was right now. At this moment, all he needed to know was that he still loved Ladybug, and she loved him. Well, the other him. But maybe, just maybe, if she knew that Cat Noir was really Adrien Agreste, she'd love him too. Either way, things couldn't really get much more...erm...weird between them right? The situation could only go up, and he knew she'd probably forgive him for this.

* * *

Ladybug looked down at her feet as fresh tears sting her eyes. The guilt crushed her inside, to admit all of this to Cat Noir. She didn't want to, because it would hurt him so much, but there was really no other way.

* * *

 **So this is my chapter after an unbelievably long time of no updating. So sorry about that, but, once again, not my fault! I'll be posting more Miraculous stories, and just updating this one, because, unlike most of my other stories, I actually know where I'm going with this one. *nervous laugh* Anyways, keep reading, and don't forget to follow favorite, and usual, leave a helpful review! Thanks for the support you guys, and I'll post as soon as I can!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update. Life...you know how it is. Anyways, enough explanation. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Hopefully he didn't hate her as much as she thought he did. Although, who would blame him? She knew she'd be upset if Adrien straight up told her he was in love with someone else. Ladybug closed her eyes and let the first tears fall. Right now, she didn't want the answers she had been looking for. Right now, at this moment, Ladybug would give anything for things to go back to normal between her and Cat Noir, her partner, and her best friend.

Well, other than Alya of course, but you got the idea. The idea that wasn't going to happen, just because she had to open her big mouth, and make it look like she had absolutelyzero trust in him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, she looked over her shoulder, into the bright green eyes that she was sure would be full of hurt, or rage.

But instead, they were warm and comforting, like they always were. And she could also see a glimmer of...excitement, was it?

* * *

Cat Noir felt nervous and excited butterflies in him, as he turned Ladybug to face him. He was shocked at the sight of her in tears. Just how hard had it been for her to confess all of this to him? Maybe she did love him as Cat Noir, just a little bit. Cat Noir placed a hand on her sounder, and with the other, lifted her chin up, so she could face him.

"Cat Noir, I-" She started, her voice quavering.

Cat Noir placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Do you want to know the real reason how I knew, sure as sure, that he was just an illusion? That he wasn't the real Adrien Agreste?"

* * *

Ladybug nodded, unsure of what else to do. He still wanted to answer her questions? To her, they seemed less important, like distant faraway thoughts that weren't necessary, notnow? But, she still listened, if he wanted to tell her.

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to reveal himself to Ladybug.

"Because..." he started, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Opening them, he looked directly into the electric blue eyes of Lady. "I am Adrien Agreste."

* * *

Ladybug could only watch, helpless, unable to turn away. Her mind had shut down, and her heart was numb. But then, the more rational side of her took control. There was no way Cat Noir was Adrien! He couldn't be Adrien. This was just a big joke. Ladybug sighed in relief. That's right. Just a simple joke.

But even she couldn't hold onto that shard of hope, that everything was still normal. That her crush wasn't flirting with her this entire time. Ladybug turned her head, while shielding her eyes, as a brilliant green light filled her vision. Ladybug kept her eyes shut tight. Maybe if I keep them closed, she thought desperately. He'll leave. Maybe I won't have to know. But she couldn't deny that maybe she was just a little curious, as to who was behind the black car's mask. And things couldn't possibly get any more awkward between them..

"M-m'lady?" Came an all too familiar voice, and every doubt she had about revealing their identities vanished without a trace.

* * *

Three words. Just 3 words, and Ladybug would know his identity. His identity! What he'd kept hidden for so long, it would finally come out. And maybe, just maybe, his Lady would reveal herself to him too. It was a long shot, but he could hope!

"Plagg, claws in," he muttered softly to himself, as the familiar green light encased him, filling him with a war, feeling inside, the feeling he always got in these moments.

But as the costume faded away with the last of the light, the usual dread of returning to his normal life settled in. Today, however, nervous butterflies had gathered in his stomach, and his heart pounded so loud, he was surprised Ladybug didn't hear it. Speaking of Ladybug, the superhero was turned away, eyes shut tight. Hesitantly, yet eagerly (if that was even possible), he called out to her. "M-m'lady?" He saw her eyes snap open, and her body twitch, openly surprised to hear his voice, which was shaking.

Did she think he was kidding when he said that he was Adrien Agreste? Please, please, please don't run, he thought desperately. Find out who I really am beneath the mask.Suddenly, a second after hearing his voice, all her doubts seemed to have left her, as she whirled around to face him, mouth wide open. Adrien stood facing her, and out his hands in his pockets. All of the attitude he has while Cat Noir disappeared as soon as he de-transformed. So he just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Ladybug lost her ability to speak, or move, or think clearly. A million thoughts rushed into her mind, all at once. Cat Noir wasn't joking! He really was Adrien. Wait. Cat Noir was Adrien? Oh my god, Cat Noir is Adrien! Cat Noir flirts with me all the time so...Oh my gosh, Adrien has been flirting with me for months! And I've always turned him down. Oh no, I've turned my crush down? Well, he was Cat Noir, and I act differently around him...

Wait a minute, if Cat Noir is Adrien, and Adrien is Cat Noir, that means I...I kissed Adrien! I kissed Adrien and he doesn't remember. That also means Cat Noir, Adrien, loves me! And I love him. Oh...and I just admitted I loved him...in front of him! Oh god... All of these thoughts flooded her brain. Suddenly, Ladybug could feel her head growing light, and her knees shaking. Overwhelmed and pretty embarrassed, Ladybug collapsed.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed, rushing forward to catch the dazed superhero in his arms.

"Great going with the reveal, by the way," Came the dead-panned voice of none other than is kwami, Plagg. Adrien looked to where Plagg was hovering, tiny arms folded and crossed over his chest.

"Well I-uh.." Adrien stammered, trying to come up up with a good excuse. The black cat kwami simply raked an eyebrow. Adrien sighed. "What was I supposed to do, Plagg? She needed to know the truth..."

He gazed down at the girl in his arms, who was blinking, and seemed to look thoroughly embarrassed. The thought made him let out a small smile. Please, he thought, reaching out to her through his thoughts. Talk to me. We can figure this out...together. To his delight, Ladybug finally seemed to realize that he had caught her.

* * *

She blushed and looked at Cat Noir, Adrien, her partner, her crush, whatever she could call him now, and saw that she was in his arms.

She should say something; she knew she should. But...what do you even say to the guy who was in love with you, but you turned him away because you had a crush on another guy, who was the same the same person, and you just admitted to having a crush on the guy, without knowing it was the same guy? That sure didn't happen often. But the blond boy smiled warmly and gazed at her with his piercing green eyes...

Ladybug found her voice. Well, part of it, anyways. "Adrien! I-uh-you-never-found-love-me-too-you-uh..." Ladybug stammered our then groaned, burying her head in his chest in embarrassment.

* * *

Adrien laughed. Maybe things will be okay after all. Well, once Ladybug got over her shock, that is. But, as per usual, Plagg's dry sense of humor had to come out and ruin it.

"Adrien, you broke her," He deadpanned, while the blond, de-transformed superhero merely groaned in return.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed that. Dont worry, that isnt the end. I'll try to update sooner next time, but if I dont, bear with me. Leave a review on what you liked the best so far in Season 2 of Miraculous, and what you think will happen next in this story. Maybe even what you guys want to see in other Miraculous fanfictions. I'll try my best to make it happen! Thanks again for all your support, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO Im back! Nothing much to say here, so I'll let you get to it! Enjoy...**

* * *

"Plagg!" He complained, rolling his eyes, hoping Ladybug hadn't heard that off-hand comment. But the way she stayed curled up into him told him that she had most definitely heard that.

"What?" The black cat kwami replied, blinking his large green eyes innocently. Suddenly, a bright pink light reached Adrien's eyes, as the teen turned his head to the side to avoid staring right at the strange sight.

"Plagg, what's going on?" Adrien asked, shutting his eyes to block out the light that was gradually glowing brighter.

"I-I don't know!" The kwami replied, and Adrien could feel the miniature cat-creature land softly on his head. "I haven't seen a light like this...in years! Could it be...? Smelly Camembert, I think it is...!" The kwami's voice was drained out as the shimmering noise that had accompanied the light grew louder. Adrien got a weird sense of déjà vu. He had heard this sparkling noise before, along with some sort of light...

But where? Suddenly it hit him. The only other place and time where he had experienced this was while transforming and de-transforming. But...he was already de-transformed. And Adrien was pretty sure he didn't say the standard words to transform into his alter-ego again. Plus, this light was pink, not green. So who...his eyes snapped open in realization, before he shut them again as a result of the still glowing glare.

Ladybug, he thought, feeling nervous, excited, and anxious, awaiting what was coming to him after 2 months of waiting.

Ladybug, my bugaboo, was finally going to reveal to me who she truly is under her mask. It was all he could do not to peek until she was fully de-transformed.

* * *

Ladybug, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. She was still in Adrien's (Adrien's!) arms after his big reveal, and she was still burying her head into his chest and closing her eyes out of utter embarrassment. How would she ever fight by Cat Noir's side, if she could barely speak a word to hm?

Ladybug knew that once they got into the groove of things again, with Cat's ridiculous puns included, she'd get over this. Sure it would awkward at first, and even harder for her alter-ego at school, but at least she didn't have to make it hard for his alter-ego (A.K.A. Adrien) as well. I mean, it's not like he knows that he's in love with the girl who sits right behind him in class, right?

That would just make everything either absolutely perfect, or break our relationship and just make it weird!

While absorbed in her thoughts, Ladybug was vaguely aware of a slight shimmering noise accompanied by some sort of light, as well as her body growing warm. I've had this feeling before, she thought absentmindedly. But I really embarrassed myself today, what do I do about that? So Ladybug let her thoughts wander once more...

* * *

Adrien finally heard the silence he had awaited, as the last of the pink light faded away, and his unmasked Lady lay in his arms. Adrien was about to open his eyes, but hesitated at the last second. What if she's someone I know? I mean, of course I know her, she said that already, but what if it's someone I see everyday, all the time, and never really noticed before? I'd feel so bad if I just noticed the girl because she was a superhero...

"No," he said to himself in his head. "I fell in love with Ladybug, because despite her insecurities, she pushed through and ever gave up.

Not just because she was a superhero. And no matter who is behind that mask, I'll love her just the same." Adrien was about to open his eyes, then stopped (for the second time). This time, however, it was cause the little black kwami, who was no longer atop his head, (most likely hovering around) had spoken. And for the very first time today, Plagg was completely, absolutely serious.

"You are not going to believe who it is!"

Adrien couldn't hesitate any longer. Plagg could obviously be a bit overdramatic at times, but the blond teen could tell that this was one of the very few times that Plagg was actually serious. He snapped open his eyes, and without another chance to second guess himself, looked down at the (now mysterious) girl lying in his arms. But it took him a couple seconds to fully register what he saw.

"Marinette?" He asked, his lips barely being able to form the word, causing his voice to come out as nothing more than a light whisper, barely believing it. How could Marinette be Ladybug? He snapped his eyes shut, and blinked hard. Then, after slowly re-opening his eyes, he couldn't deny it any longer. Instead of the red and black spandex suit, he saw pink jeans, a white shirt splattered with flowers, and a grey jacket.

Instead of the mask that covered half her beautiful face, he saw the familiar face underneath, the face that could never manage to look him in the eye.

And finally, instead of the magical yo-yo she always had swinging this way and that, many times hitting him on the head, intentionally or unintentionally, the saw the pink purse, handmade by her delicate touch that had once been able to amaze his father. His father! All at once, the truth of the matter, of who he had fallen in love with for months, hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart skipped a beat, and his brain came to a stop.

Adrien felt his fingers go numb, and, before he knew it, Ladybug, Marinette, had fallen from his arms and landed with a thud on the hard, iron floor, of the Eiffel Tower. He wantedso much to reach down and help her up, crack a joke, or at least send a warm smile her way. Anything but stare at her on the ground like she was an alien, or criminal, or something. But Adrien couldn't. Shock had settled in him, momentarily freezing him into place.

In order for him to even come close to believing the truth, he had to say her name, one more time.

* * *

Marinette kept going over and over what had happened in her mind, starting with Volpina's battle. How had everything changed so quickly? At least I won't have any trouble talking to Adrien at school. At this point the faint shimmering noise had stopped, and she was vaguely aware of her name being called. As she was about to respond, a more daunting thought distracted her.

* * *

 **What do you think Ladybug's thinking? And how do you feel Adrien handled the news..? LEt me know in the reviews, and dont forget to like, follor, and check out my other stories! Yeah...you know the drill.**

 **Till next week!**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	5. Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will be moving my account to Archive of Our Own.

See you there!


End file.
